Yui and her Phantom brother the hollow hunter
by ChandilierDroppingGhost666
Summary: Just read to find out about Yui's reaction to finding her brother after many many years of separation and war.The feels is what I believe is inside of it. The war is not over and never will be in this chapter. What secrets will Reiji be hiding? Will Kouro find out, and what would he do after?
1. chapter 1

**Yui and her Phantom Brother the Hollow Hunter**

Although it has been years since Yui has seen her brother, it happened at an unexpected cost. . .

Yui, now alone, was writing a song in the middle of the night in the middle if the forest at peace without having to worry about the mukamis, sakamakis, and the tuskamis. She was free until she was caught red handed by Reiji and Ruki.

Yet upon tue silence Yui noticed a silver, white and gold flouesent type of glow. She was tempted to get closer and involve it in her song but she had to walk a little bit.But to her suprise she started tearing up at the sight of her brother in a phantom way. . . but somthing about him was similar to the teen that was stalking her for weeks? Could he be him? With all these thoughts tugging at her head, she hardly noticed that the man resembeld her brother. . . her actual brother. She then heard his crimson voice and red eyes similar to hers.

He called to her, and called, and called, all until Yui finally went cautously to him. She had a knife, and a handgun just in case he attacked. But moments after her memories of him returned and she . . . well was happy for the first time in her arrival to the sakamaki manor. But as she neared he outfit changed into the one of Neo Queen Serenity. And his the one of a hollow hunter, kaki pants, a navy blue shirt and metals of both of there accomplishments and missions together.Along with an overcoat and a hollow knife and gun. (Which can only harm hollows and weights ) But among there arrival and first hug, a huge ice storm hit. All around them hitting every single place on earth. It was only then did the vampires realize. Yui was missing. The one with most feelings for her was Kou Mukami. He frantically looked for her until he saw her asleep in someone elses arms, did he get then get angry. But before Kou got one step close he was pushed back by a force so strong he fell oncounsious.

 **The Next Day**

Kou and the other vampires were wrapped up in deep thought of were her whereabouts might be. The twist? There was only one clue to her whereabouts. Starstuff.Starstuff was valuable to Yui and her brother it helped them open portals, contact mrs. Peregrine and ward off hollows and weights.

 **Sorry it took me a while to create a new one. I was busy, I'll try to update/create new ones as soon as possible. For all those who read my stories.**


	2. The meeting of a soldier and other men

The world started out on a black turn. Yui couldn't see anything for miles but her brother that went missing 6 years ago. she reached out for his hand, and he too did the same, but as soon as there hands touched, they were soon met by a blinding light. They blacked out and let the light do the rest. Moments later there're eyes fluttered open. kouro, Yui's brother was on top of her. He scrambled up, and held his hand out for Yui as she mumbled, "Some brother you are.", "I know, disapear for 6 years and make you think that i died during war. Plz don't remind me." The both of them failed to realize they were in the middle of all the vampires as they were disscusing how to find Yui. Kou spoke up first, " Who are you?", " Kouro Komori, Sir. Yui komori's older brother." "Kouro, the two of you are about the same age, you dont need to call him Sir.", "okay lil' sis.","You can call me by my own name ya know,","I know but lil sis is more apealing.","Oh shut it already.","fine, but if your room is here show me. I dont like the aurua these guys give, i need you as safe as possible.","I've been living here for quite some time, i know a bit about about each of them by now.","I still don't think your safe here though.","I'll go to my room and change, you can stay down here and pick a fight if you want.","Will do lil sis."

 _ **Sorry this is a bit short, school, freinds and family have taken a toll. Chapter 3 will be longer, if you have anything you wish for me to put in, i will gladly do so.Thx for those who read this, i aprecheate it.(sorry about spelling errors, correct me if im wrong.)**_


	3. The realization

The realization

Yui was headed to her room so she could change clothes. Kouro was smack in the middle of all 10 brothers, He turned to the crimson eyed brother with glasses and gave him a hard stare. He then followed to join Yui and ask how she was doing and if they were treating her right. The red-headed Ayato-kun followed shortly so that Kouro wouldnt get close to his prey. The others left the room and went on with there day, they didn't necciicarily trust Kouro but so far it was the only thing that made Yui smile, as Subaro logged.

 **in the hall** Yui was casually talking with her brother, he talked about his war with the hologaust and she told him that she was safe here. He reluctantly looked through Yui's POV, and agreed. She reached her room, and Kouro was waiting putside in the hall, gaurd-like with his gun locked and loaded in case any hollow showed up. He recalled the man from the livingroom, the one with glasses. He looked similar to a weight he was fighting while freeing trapped peculiars. He decided to keep an eye out for him and keep him away from his sister. Ayato was standing at the end of the hall, ready to attack, but he knew Yui would ignore him if he did that. He retreated right when Yui came out of the room in her casual attire consisting of a pink top with bows and brown shorts along with brown boots with pink ribbon on top.

 **Sorry this is a bit short and for not uploading a new chapter, but school and prodjects have taken place, but seeing how the teachers are kind of slacking off, i may beable to upload chapters sooner.**


	4. Yuma and Kouro chat

Yui briskly exited her room, Kouro was waiting outside. She closed the door an the two of them walked to the dining room. Yui gave him a rundown of the rules and expectations. He listened and the two gradually made there way to the room, suprisingly, Reiji wasn't there. Kouro sighed a sigh of relief, he couldn't stand the sight of him, he hesitated for a moment and took a seat next to a rather muscular man with orange hair and a scowl on his face. He just shrugged it off, and waited for everyone to be seated. Once everyone was seated they began there meal. They all finished their dinner within 40 minutes. They picked up there mess and prepared for bed. Ruki did the introductions and showed kouro to his room, which was next to Yui's of course. Ruki gave him another rundown and left, Kouro bid him goodnight, and Ruki the same. Ruki left and close the door after. Kouro climbed into bed and put the covers over him. He fell asleep shortly. The next morning Kouro woke up at 5, went for a run and prepared breakfast for everyone " Yo! Why are you up so early?" Yuma said, " Sorry, but it is what i enjoy doing in the morning. If you have a problem with it, i don't care." Kouro replied. " So, mind if i join ya', You seemed a bit ticked when i walked in, are a rebel or dislike rules?", " Depends on what the rules are and yes, i can be rebellious, just don't tell Yui, she will lecture me for hours.", Yuma took this into thought, maybe Kouro wasn't so bad after all. " Alright, but on one condition, you help me with my garden."

" So let me get this straight, if i help you with your garden, you won't tell Yui my secret.", " Correct." Kouro turned from the counter to face Yuma, but he was a bit close for comfort. A little bit of redness crept up, Yuma noticed this and grinned. "C-Couldja back up a little.", Yuma leaned his face closer, " Meet me in the garden at 3: 30, we will plant tomato's and squash.", " O-Ok. but still can you back up, you are way to close for comfort.", "On second thought-", Yuma grabbed Kouro's wrist and dragged him off to the garden, " We could begin now." Yuma insisted, " I-I could of followed without you gripping my wrist, so could you let go.", " I have to make sure the other's don't take you for interriation." By then Kouro was feeling a bit faint and collapsed on the floor. Yuma picked him up and lay him in the nearby shade, human can be a bit troublesome. Yuma went inside the garden and planted the tomato's and squash. He was beat and exuasted. He went to sit down, but by that time he Kouro picking ripe tomatos and watering the one's that were dry. Kouro got water for the two of them. "Here, looks like your dehydrated.", Kouro stated."Thanks, by the way, have you gardened before?You seemed to be knowing what you are doing." Yuma questioned, " I have. Why?", " No reason.", " Are you sure?", " Yep."

After 20 minutes or so the two headed back into the kitchen and prepared an upgrated greek salad for everyone. Kouro sliced tomatoes and the other stuff. Yuma put the lettuce and spinach together. After a few more minutes it was ready.


	5. Some secrets

Kouro decided to set the table for 12, He beckoned for Yuma to get the others. Yuma reluctantly did the task. A few minutes later Yuma and everyone else was out in the dining room, taking there seats. Yuma brought out the salad and brunchfast, Kouro was handing out silverware and napkins. Moments later Kouro and Yuma sat down as the others were helping themselves to the meal. The Salad, Pancakes, Sausages, and Syrup was passed around. They didn't care if Kouro made it or not, but they knew Yuma helped. Reiji took the first bite,

" Did Kouro make this with the vegatables in your garden, Yuma?"

" Sure did Reiji, and he did okay, besides, i think we can trust him. He has been helpful."

" That's debatable" Kou chimmed in.

Subaru glared at Kou before muttering to himself, " Coming from the one who seems debatable himself."

" I HEARD THAT SUBARU!!!" Kou yelled back

Reiji rolled his eyes and continued eating. He was not in the mood for this at all, first of all, Kouro came and now Yuma trusted him, this has been going from bad to worse. He knows that Kouro knows who he is and he ould do anything to keep him away from Yui. He decided to hatch a plan. He finished his brunch and headed to his room. He threw his books around frantically he needed to find a certain book, he had to hide it before Kouro found it. If it wasn't hidden in time he would be eliminated, and the Wight's Society would prevail.


End file.
